


No Plan

by spidey_pig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_pig/pseuds/spidey_pig
Summary: Avery's luck has been on the rise recently; she got into a good school, made a few new friends, even found a paid internship. But one late night at her internship changes everything for her.aka I am very bad at summaries so sorry





	No Plan

Avery wasn’t sure how she had gotten into this situation, and to be honest, she was none too thrilled about it. I mean, tonight was just supposed to be some boring, long night at her internship, trying to finish a project that she was quite frankly sick of, so she could do something else. Then, go home and have a short binge session of Friends or something, not this.

This was referring to being caught in the midst of a fight, gunfire everywhere, while she is crouched behind her desk, hoping that some way out would miraculously open up to her. Really, she didn’t even know who was fighting each other, and over what. She had just been sitting at her desk working when suddenly there was the sound of things crashing and breaking, followed by gunshots.

She was an intern at Stark Industries, she had accidentally stumbled into having the internship after a chance meeting with one of the heads of their R&D department, after they had left some equations behind at the restaurant she had worked at, and she had solved them before they had come back after realizing they had left them. Seeing what she had done, they offered her an internship on the spot. Honestly, everything up to this moment in her recent life had been really lucky; she had gotten into Midtown Tech, made a few sort-of friends, and gotten this paid, that's right, paid internship, at one of the highest tech science companies. Then this had to come around to muck it all up for her.

Just as Avery is just about to give up hope of getting out of this situation harm-free, as there was still a lot of gunfire all around, she sees a red and blue figure soaring overhead, and land not too far away from her.

“Hey! Av- I mean you! What are you doing here? Get out, it’s not safe for you to be here right now!” shouted Spiderman, the local hero that everyone was raving about, with all that he did for the Queens’ community. She stared at him with a mix of awe and disbelief. Spiderman was in on the fighting? Well, now that she thought of it, she guessed it did make sense, not many people could have designed his suit and have the finances to make it, so he was probably connected to Tony Stark himself. But really, what superhero didn’t have a connection to Stark at this point? He seemed to be really good at tracking them down and getting them on his side, so really it was sort of comforting to see that someone was looking out for Queens’ own protector.

“Well, there isn’t really a way for me to get out safely, and I’d rather not risk getting shot, to be honest.” She said, trying to come across cool, but it came out sounding panicky and her voice went up an octave halfway through the sentence.  
“Oh! Errrr, right. don’t worry, I’ll create a diversion so that you can get away, just give me a second!” He said, quickly flipping away. 

After a few seconds, she heard more shouting, the gunfire quickly turned its aim to wherever Spiderman had moved to she assumed. Not knowing how long the diversion would last, Avery scrambled to get up and started running to the closest exit that she could see. But apparently the gunmen saw her because she heard more shouting, and then they started shooting in her direction. She was so close to the exit, that instead of getting down like her instinct told her to, she decided to keep running towards the exit. ‘I’m so close, if I can just make it these last few yards, I can get out of here and just go home, god I just want to go home.’ She thought, her feet pounding on the floor as she ran as fast as she could. But, apparently, it wasn’t fast enough. She felt something hit her hard on the shoulder, and she slammed into the ground without much time to try and catch herself.

It felt as if her shoulder was on fire, and she turned her head to see how bad the bullet wound looked. Except, instead of just seeing a normal bullet wound, she saw what looked like one of those crazy dart things from spy movies, the ones that held some ominous looking liquid that was meant to take down a character. She also saw that as she looked at it, it slowly became empty, and the longer it was there, the more her body felt like it was burning. Avery pulled the thing out of her shoulder, then slowly collapsed into the ground groaning, not having the strength to hold herself up anymore through all of the pain. 

Avery felt herself start to get a little woozy, making her almost glad that she was on the ground since now she wasn't sure that she’d have been able to stand at this point. As she tuned back into the fight, she noticed that the gunshots had all come to a stop in the time that she had been on the floor. She heard someone shuffle towards her.

“Oh my gosh, Avery!! Were you hurt? Are you ok? Oh crap, this isn’t good.” Spiderman started rambling, as he saw her and ran over to her.  
‘How does Spiderman know my name? I don’t remember telling him it.’ Avery thought, just as the pain started to intensify, and she started to slip from consciousness.  
“I don’t feel too good” she managed to slur, as she felt herself starting to blackout as Spiderman picked her up gently.  
"No no no, don't pass out on me Avery, hold on! I'll take you to a doctor. Shit, what happened?" he asked, panic easy to pick out in his voice.  
"They shot a spy dart at me, it hurts." She said, going limp as she used what little energy she had to tell him that.  
"Oh fuck! Shit shit shit that's not good, I've gotta get her to a doctor. But what if they shot her with some weird drug they don't know? They wouldn't be able to do anything for her, fuck. Uhh, I'll take her to the MedBay, yeah yeah, that should work." He yelled, running towards the elevator that was nearby.  
As he got in, he spoke up towards the ceiling "Friday, take me to MedBay, and get Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho there stat, please," he cried panic rising with every second that passed.  
"Of course, Peter," Friday answered as the doors of the elevator quickly closed, taking them down.  
'Funny, I know a guy named Peter.' She thought, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
